


Panzer Orgy | Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Original Work, Third Reich - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Festivals, M/M, Military Uniforms, Nazis, Nazisploitation, Orgy, Tanks, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, panzer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: panzer commander/crew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Panzer Orgy | Art

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Christmas exchange at the [Nazisploitation](https://nazisploitation.dreamwidth.org) Dreamwidth community.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sqx1ibxtnkpgklh/Panzer-Orgy.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
